slow, love, slow
by andrastaie
Summary: Nathra Lavellen and Carver Hawke manage to get some free time together, and don't hesitate to take advantage of it.


Nathra sunk back on the bed, tugging Carver along with her. His hands trailed eagerly over her already naked body, rough callouses creating a delightful friction that already had Nathra sighing in pleasure. She tugged one of his roving hands away, twining their fingers together and letting slip a particularly joyful squeak. Carver pinned that arm above her head, using it to leverage himself above her.

"Maker, you're beautiful." He murmured against her skin, his lips trailing gentle kisses across her collarbone.

She let her fingers glide through his hair, across his scalp and then back up again when she reached the back of his neck.

"You may have mentioned that," she gasped when he nipped at the valley between her breasts. "Once or twice tonight."

He closed his eyes, chuckling against her body. The vibrations made her shiver as she looked down at him. Carver opened his eyes again, looking up at her and grinning as his blue eyes twinkled. "I can't say it enough."

Nathra flushed, sparks rocketing through her body as the warmth spread and left her tingling all over. She squirmed under his grip and wiggled her hips. The grin on his lips widened then and slowly he worked his way down her torso. A tantalizing trail of kisses that stopped at the apex of her thighs before trailing back _up_ again. She groaned, quite audibly, eliciting another laugh from Carver.

He leaned down over her, their foreheads now touching. She smiled up at him, trailing her hand around from his hair to trace down his cheek. She ran her thumb over his lips before tilting her chin upward to capture his mouth in a languid kiss.

Their noses brushed together again as she pulled away. "Ma'sal'shiral," she whispered.

"Uh, me too?"

Nathra rolled her eyes, giggling at his clear confusion. Leaning up, she whispered against his ear. "I'll tell you later." She paused, sinking back down and grinning up at him wickedly. "As long as you don't sit here ogling me the rest of the night."

He matched her grin, nipping the side of her neck. He hummed as she wiggled beneath him, leering at her now. "Only because you asked so nicely."

In one fluid motion, Carver sheathed himself inside of her. Nathra's back arched up as she gasped. Her free hand found his chest, fingers curling against the broad muscles. He set a slow pace, which Nathra matched with easy and casual rocks of her hips.

Carver traced one finger along her jawline, a smile fading in and out between his increasing pants. Her name came as a whisper on his lips, a quiet prayer against the increasing rhythm of their movements. Nathra gasped at one particularly strong thrust, her dull nails digging in on his chest just a bit more. Her eyes snapped open as she tried to focus on Carver, on his intent gaze.

Her back arched up again, her hand dropping off his body to curl into the blanket beneath them. She could feel the tension coiling, a deep bliss she'd experienced few other times in her life. All of those with Carver. A happy cry jumped from her lips when their pace further quickened. Her hips rocking against him to encourage every bit of it she could manage.

Wrenching her hand free of the blanket, she settled it against his arm, nearly losing the sensation of the muscle flexing beneath. She shuddered, her body tipping closer to the edge. Angling her hips up a bit more, she wrapped her legs around his waist and tugged him even closer. His movements slowed with the added resistance, a deep and throaty groan escaping from his lips.

Nathra's breath hitched followed by a low moan when her body began to tremble. Sliding her hand off his arm, she snaked it down the length of her body and began to rub at her clit. In what felt like an eternity later - though Nathra had easily lost sense of all time - she came screaming his name. Her body convulsing around his, encouraging Carver to his own end. Her name tumbling out of his mouth in broken and panted cries.

She squeezed his hand, panting as she looked up at him with a smile. He returned her look, a strong passion set behind his still darkened gaze.

"Ma- _ah_!"

Carver quickly muffled her gasp, capturing her lips with his own as he withdrew from her. He ran his free hand through her hair, smiling through the kiss until they broke apart for air.

"I believe," he started between panted breaths. "That you owe me a translation."

Nathra grinned up at him, a devious twinkle in her eye. The giggles that spilled from her mouth were broken, but light and airy all the same.

"I suppose," she purred. "But it's still early and I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
